


Between the dames and the horses

by daisydoctor13



Category: Holby City
Genre: Bernie in a jumpsuit because I am weak, Canon Divergent, F/F, Fluff, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Only One Bed, Pining, RedVines Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydoctor13/pseuds/daisydoctor13
Summary: After leaving things confined to theatre, Bernie tries to return to their previous friendship. Unfortunately a chance win of 'Best Dressed Couple' at the races means that she can't stall any longer.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 44
Kudos: 130
Collections: Redvines Day





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fortytworedvines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/gifts).



> "Between the dames and the horses, sometimes I don’t even know why I put my hat on." - Arthur Shappey.   
> Thank you Sev for reminding me of this quote from Cabin Pressure, especially for Redvines day! 
> 
> Also thanks to Sev, Beezarre and LittleMissO for kicking me in the butt so this actually got written

“If you want to ask me something, you should try words instead of Morse code.”

“Hmm?” Serena’s comment breaks through Bernie’s reverie and she follows her gaze down to the pen she has been bouncing off the desk absentmindedly. She places it down carefully and steels herself for the question she has been working up to asking for the whole shift.

“Sorry, I was just thinking, um, do you like horses?”

Serena tilts her head, puzzled.

“That’s what you’ve been thinking about for the last ten minutes? If I _like horses_.”

Bernie grimaces, didn’t realise it had been that long. It wasn’t exactly how she had planned on wording it. Luckily, Serena’s expression had turned to amused with a hint of curiosity.

“Aha, no, well, yes. Do you fancy going to Ladies’ day at the racecourse? With me? Well, not just me, Charlotte and some friends as well, but if it’s not your thing…” she trails off, biting her tongue to stop rambling.

Normally she wouldn’t be so nervous asking Serena to join her, but since their conversation when they’d decided to keep things ‘confined to theatre’ she felt on edge even smiling at Serena. She was trying to be normal, to not make Serena uncomfortable but she ended up analysing every interaction they had, wondering if she’d overstepped.

“I didn’t have you down as a horse racing type” was Serena’s only reply. Damn. She’d gone to far, time to start backtracking.

“Forget I asked, Charlotte said I should bring a friend, as everyone else is her age, but it’s fine I’ll -”

“No, no Bernie, I’d love to. I just meant I didn’t think you were into all that dressing up and you know,” she gestures vaguely, “hats.”

Bernie snorts, letting herself to feel more relaxed.

“I’m not really, but Charlotte is. I have Marcus’ mother to thank for that, with all the horse riding lessons she paid for. It’s her twenty-first and her last year at uni so it’s a big celebration. I, er, don’t want to miss it.”

The bridge between her and Charlotte had been painstakingly rebuilt and it wouldn’t take much for it to crumble again. Serena smiles and pats her hand, sending sparks up Bernie’s arm. They’d been more restrained with the casual touches for the past two weeks.

“I’ll be there. If anything it’s an excuse to buy a new dress.” Serena’s love of shopping was not shared by Bernie and she pouts.

“Don’t remind me. Charlotte’s taking me into town tomorrow.” A knock on the door stops any further conversation, but Bernie continues her day with a spring in her step, buoyed by the opportunity to spend more time with Serena. Things were returning to a sense of normality with their friendship.

~*~

Bernie scowls at herself in the mirror of the garishly lit fitting rooms.

“Come on, Mum, let me see.”

“No way,” she calls back to Charlotte through the curtain. “It’s too…frilly.”

She unzips the offending dress and pouts at the other options. She sighs and tries the next one, twisting to get an overall view before pulling back the curtain.

“This one will do,” she says, fiddling with the belt.

“No, you’ve got to be happy, it can’t just _do_. You look so uncomfortable, what’s wrong with it?”

She looks at the full length view, her reflection almost alien to her.

“I guess it’s been a while since I wore a dress. Never really did like them.”

Charlotte rolls her eyes, exasperated.

“Then why on earth did you pick up a load of dresses to try on?”

“Well that’s what you wear at something like this, isn’t it, and I wanted to look nice, you know?” She shrugs helplessly, prompting another eye roll.

“You can wear whatever you like. Although I’d recommend not your usual skinny jeans if you’re trying to impress,” she winks and springs from her seat with a grin. “Wait here. I know what you need.”

She leaves Bernie dumbfounded. Who did Charlotte think she was trying to impress? Before the train of thought continues further, Charlotte returns, triumphant. She holds out a royal blue jumpsuit, cut like a blazer at the top with accented lapels and belt. Bernie purses her lips, it’s cut low and she is still conscious of her scar, but it’s certainly more appealing than any of the dresses she’s tried so far. _What do I have to lose?_

The excited clap and small squeal from Charlotte are a good start, and she admires herself in the mirror. Elegant, sophisticated but still comfortable, she has to admit her daughter has a good eye.

“You look fantastic, I’m sure Serena will be pleasantly surprised.”

“Yes, well I certainly wouldn’t wear this for work.”

Her fingers trace over the tip of her scar, just visible.

“You can only see it if you look close,” Charlotte says, reading her mind. “So, what do you think, is this the perfect outfit to wow Serena or what?”

“Yes, I like it, thank you Char- hang on what did you say?”

“Well, that’s why you want to ‘look nice’, isn’t it? You like her?”

“I – well – no, we – she’s a work colleague. I’m not trying to impress her, it’s not like that, we’re … friends,” she ends lamely and Charlotte grins.

“The lady doth protest too much, methinks. You’re always talking about her. Cameron noticed the way you look at her, he told me and you know how dense he is, so it _must_ be obvious.”

“Right, yes, okay maybe I do like her,” she holds up her hands in defeat, “but nothing’s going to happen so say no more about it.”

“What’s stopping you?”

“Nothing, well, no _I’m_ stopping me, it’s complicated. Charlie, she’s a friend, nothing more.” Her stomach twists and she prays the conversation is over. “I’m going to get this, okay, then how about lunch before we look for you, yes?”

Charlotte studies her shrewdly but says nothing and Bernie sighs in relief that she doesn’t have to explain exactly what’s stopping her and Serena being more than friends.

~*~

Bernie makes one last attempt to smooth her hair before ringing the doorbell. She shifts her weight from foot to foot as she waits. Soon, the door opens and it takes all of Bernie’s concentration to stop her mouth dropping open. Serena is wearing a sleeveless dress with a sweetheart neckline that teeters on the edge of revealing. The white skirt skims over her hips and flares out to finish just at her knees.

“Hi” and a small smile is all she can manage.

Serena’s hand creeps to her necklace as she gives Bernie an approving glance.

“Well, Bernie you look lovely. Charlotte picked well, we match,” she chuckles and Bernie realises that the bodice and floral print on the skirt are the same blue as her own outfit.

"Right shall we head off then?” Serena asks as she pulls on a small jacket and locks the door. Once settled in the back of the taxi Bernie somehow finds her words again.

“You look nice too, Serena.” She kicks herself at how once again her brain short-circuits around Serena. Luckily she mistakes the reason for Bernie’s nerves.

“Thank you,” she pats Bernie’s hand. “Relax, Charlotte clearly wants you there or she wouldn’t have invited you.”

All Bernie can do is smile and nod, wishing the subject would change but unable to steer the conversation herself. Serena seems to sense this and starts about a documentary she watched with Jason, allowing Bernie to return to a sense of normality.

~*~

Bernie sips her gin and looks out over the racecourse and rolling hills beyond. She’d never been interested in racing or events like these, but she finds herself enjoying the atmosphere, soaking up the sun and allowing her mind to wander far away from work.

“Enjoying the view?” Serena joins her at the fence and she startles slightly, before smiling and gesturing out.

“Still getting used to green fields and trees.”

Serena edges closer and their arms brush together.

“Excuse me ladies!” An overly enthusiastic voice interrupts any further conversation and they both spin round, Bernie immediately craving that closeness.

“I’m Arthur, this is Teresa, from Holby Sound, we’re organising the Best Dressed competitions today, and we think you two would be perfect for the Best Dressed Couple final. Here’s a rosette, you’ll hear over the tannoy when it’s your turn, then make your way up to the parade ring!”

He hands a purple rosette to Serena who looks slightly shocked and Bernie starts to protest.

“No sorry we’re not –”

“First prize is a luxury spa weekend at Richardson Hall, good luck!” The equally peppy woman interjects and they both stride off, clearly on their way to the next competitors. Bernie looks at Serena who shrugs and they return to Charlotte and her friends who are watching with curiosity.

“Who were those people?”

“They were from Holby Sound, which makes sense because they were disgustingly enthusiastic.”

“The radio? Did they want to interview you or something?”

“No, just to give us this,” Serena holds up the rosette which Charlotte inspects.

“Best dressed couple, eh? Congratulations”

“Well, it’s a thing for the final. We haven’t won.”

“I tried to tell them that we weren’t a couple, goodness knows why they picked us out.”

Charlotte snorts which earns a glare from Bernie.

“Well, firstly, you do both look fantastic, secondly your outfits complement each other very well and thirdly, you were practically glued together standing at that fence.” She smirks and Bernie blushes, looking at her feet.

“Relax, Mum. They choose people who are dressed up and look good, not necessarily who they think are a couple. It’s usually mother and daughter or sisters or something, because the men barely make an effort. Don’t think too much about it.”

The tension in her shoulders dissipates in relief, hoping that it hadn’t made Serena feel too awkward. It seemed she was doomed to spend the rest of her life worrying she’d gone too far.

“What do you think we’ll have to do, trot round the ring while the judges assess our posture and pirouettes?” Serena chuckles and Bernie turns to her in horror.

“Oh god, please no.” While Bernie could happily stand in front of a crowd and talk trauma, this was something else entirely.

“I’m joking, Bernie, we’ll stand in a line and they’ll pick. They won’t look twice at us, there’s going to be some young, stick thin beauty that will get all the attention. Still, a bit of fun.”

~*~

“And now for our next prize, it’s time to pick our best dressed couple, can we have everyone with a purple rosette, please!”

The tinny voice rings out across the grounds and Serena gives Bernie a smirk.

“Ready to show them what you’ve got?”

“Good luck, Mum, and maybe try a smile?” Charlotte calls and Bernie rolls her eyes.

Serena links her arm through Bernie’s as they start to walk and pats her arm. “Don’t worry, I think the broody look works on you.”

Her cheeks colour and she considers dropping her arm, wonders if Serena is playing a part or it’s just a usual friendly grip.

“Ah, hello again, can I get your names please?”

“Serena Campbell and Bernie Wolfe.” Serena replies, indicating to the both of them.

“Can I just say how well you two work together? Did you coordinate?”

“Oh no, this was a coincidence,”

“Well you’re clearly so in sync, I’m impressed. Head over to the other couples and Arthur will show you where to stand.”

She was right, they did work well together, and in theatre they were a well oiled machine, but Bernie can’t help but wish that they were in sync about other aspects of their… well whatever it was that was between them.

Charlotte was right, the majority of ‘couples’ are female, and definitely quite a few of them mother and daughter. They line up where the ever cheerful Arthur directs them to before the local radio host swaggers into the ring.

“He fancies himself more than he should for someone with about forty listeners.” Serena murmurs in Bernie’s ear.

“You know what they say, face for radio,” she replies, earning a snort from Serena. He makes his way down the line and they both tense as he lingers slightly too long over them, taking more notice of their chests than anything else.

“I’m sure both of your husbands are jealous they didn’t make the final with you two _gorgeous_ ladies. I know I’d love to parade you on my arm.”

The bile rises in Bernie’s throat and Serena’s grip tightens on her arm.

“Actually, neither of us have husbands, not that we’d want one, thank you.”

He looks between them, slightly bewildered then moves on to the next, smarmy smile back on his face.

“Creep. Sorry, Bernie, rather think I’ve dashed our chances.”

“I’m really not that bothered about winning, Serena, and he had to be told.”

“Hmm, I could do with a spa weekend after everything that’s happened this year, but guess I’ll just have to pay for it myself.”

The host taps the microphone and everyone settles. He announces third and second to a smattering of applause, mostly from the other finalists. They collect their prizes of flowers and wine.

“Glad we didn’t win if it’s some cheap white they’re offering.” Bernie has to stifle her laughter.

“And the winners are Serena Campbell and Bernie Wolfe. Well done, ladies, if you’d like to come and collect your prize.”

They look at each other as if to check they’d both heard the same thing. She can’t believe they’ve won when, as Serena said, they were up against quite a few young stick thin girls. She shakes hand with the host, who grins.

“Any chance of a congratulatory kiss? Or a number for either of you?”

“Absolutely not,” Bernie squeezes with all her might and can see him squirming as Serena chips in.

“Also, a tip for chatting up women, don’t got for two at the same time, it doesn’t make either of them feel wanted. Now, where do we get our winnings from?”

He flexes his fingers once Bernie has dropped them and gestures over to Arthur who is brandishing an envelope.

“Well done, ladies, here you are, vouchers for a weekend for two. All you need to do is call them up and book, and give the code on them.

“Thank you so much.” Serena smiles as she takes the envelope and they turn to walk away, still linked arms.

“Hope you have a lovely romantic weekend!” He calls after them, but as Bernie turns round to correct him she finds he’s got his back to them.

“You don’t think it’s designed as a romantic weekend, do you?” She muses.

“I’m sure it’s not, or they wouldn’t have picked mother and daughter couples to win it.”

“Yes, of course,” she drops her arm, clearly he had assumed they were together. “You should take Elinor.”

“What? Why would I do that?”

“Well you were saying you wanted a spa weekend …”

“Yes I do, don’t you?”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind one but –”

“Then why on earth wouldn’t you come with me?”

Bernie stalls, trying to find a coherent reason other than ‘ _I’m not sure I could cope with a whole weekend of you in a swimsuit being massaged’_

“Well that’s settled then, we’ll find a weekend we’re both off and book it. Okay?”

She can only nod in response.

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look this is unedited and what even is dialogue also there's a weird simile in this that I'm not sure even makes sense but I wrote some words so I'm posting it to prove it. Also I think that i've pasted in from the correct point in my document but who knows anymore   
> thank you beezarre, sev and littlemisso for cheerleading and generally being encouraging

“After this week, this is definitely what I need,” Serena muses as they approach the grand doors of the hotel. Bernie nods in agreement; with Fletch still recovering the ward was running less than smoothly and the trauma unit was getting busier day by day. Her back is niggling and she’s hoping that a good massage will sort it for a while. That’s if she isn’t still fussy about who puts her hands on her. And can relax enough when Serena is lying next to her… She pushes the thought away and follows Serena towards the desk.

“Hello, we have a reservation, under Campbell,” she smiles broadly.

“Ah yes, Ms Campbell, welcome to Richardson Hall. Everything is sorted for you, all your meals are included. Here’s a brochure with all the information you need…” Bernie loses track of what the receptionist is saying, but Serena seems to be listening intently and she has no doubt that she will keep Bernie right for the weekend.

“…guests find the grounds quite romantic in the evenings, so feel free to make use of them! Right, here’s the key to your room.”

She isn’t sure how the conversation got onto romance but decides not to question it as she reminds herself that she is there to relax and not start overthinking things.

“Sorry, is it not two rooms?” Serena queries at which the receptionist gives her a puzzled look.

“Well no the competition was only for the one room and the representative from Holby Sound said it was a couple who had won, so it’s…”

“Not twin beds?” Serena finishes.

“I’m so sorry for the mistake, unfortunately we’re all booked this weekend though, so there’s no other twin rooms available.”

“It’s fine,” Bernie interjects. She doesn’t want to make this more awkward than it already is, the poor girl is getting redder by the second. “It wasn’t your fault, and as we haven’t actually paid for this weekend it’s not like we can ask for any compensation is it?” She smiles and the receptionist chuckles nervously.

“If you’re sure?”

“Yes, we’re sure,” Serena affirms and she’s on her way.

They enter the room and Serena raises an eyebrow.

“Well the bed is so big it might as well be two separate ones. Bernie are you sure you’re okay with…”

“I meant when I said it’s fine, don’t worry. I’m used to sharing much smaller beds than this with people I’ve barely met, no chance of a king-size mattress in barracks. It’ll be like a sleepover,” she grins and Serena looks reassured.

“Well as long as you don’t hog the duvet, or try and push me out we’ll be fine. Right what’s first, massage?”

~*~

With each passing moment and spa treatment, Bernie can feel the tension melting from her body. She’d always thought that spa days were nonsense, a way to spend a vast amount of money on a few slices of cucumber for your eyes and a towel robe you have to return at the end of the stay. However, she feels like a new woman, knots she wasn’t even aware of had been untied, she’d uncovered an entirely new layer of skin and the stresses of Holby are an almost distant memory.

Almost.

Because there is Serena ivory skin and curved hips and full breasts relaxed and letting out sinful moans as the masseuse works on her back. It’s almost as if Serena is taunting her, but Bernie pushes that ridiculous thought to the back of her mind. Serena is just flirtatious, it’s a front. Nothing to get her hopes up about because they were a non-starter. When it had come down to it she had terrified Serena and there was no going back from that.

_Even though you caught her staring at you in the sauna?_ Her mind’s hopeful voice piped up, but the rational part soon quashed it. She’d just looked up as Serena had changed her gaze. Probably glancing at the scar bisecting her chest, as everyone they had been past had done. She wasn’t bothered by it but it did draw the eye.

“Well she certainly found muscles I didn’t know existed,” Serena’s masseuse had finished and Bernie realised her own has too. She brings herself back to the present and her mind catches up.

“That’s concerning, an eminent surgeon not knowing her anatomy,” she quips as she pulls the robe around herself and glances at the time. “Maybe you need a refresher, think we have time before dinner?”

Serena swats her on the arm and rolls her eyes fondly. “I’m not sure we do, you need to paint on the jeans I’m sure you’ve packed for the meal.”

She’s about to protest but she’s not wrong, so she changes tack. “At least I won’t be hogging the bathroom.”

This is met with a ‘humph’ as Serena pouts and turns on her heel. “Last one ready has to buy the first round,” and she’s off before Bernie can point out it’s all inclusive.

~*~

Bernie is ready first but only just, delayed by having to wait to get her hairbrush which was locked in the bathroom. She’s sure Serena knew this despite the innocent look when she emerged, hair coiffed and makeup accenting her eyes and lips.

“You look amazing.”

Serena isn’t quite as dressed up as she was for Ladies’ Day, but she still takes Bernie’s breath away, especially with the slightly bashful smile her compliment elicits.

“Thank you, and so do you.”

Bernie shrugs and without thinking offers Serena her arm. “Shall we?”

If Serena is startled she doesn’t show it, smoothly slotting her arm through Bernie’s as they head down to the restaurant. The atmosphere between them thickens when they take their seats and Bernie buries her head in the menu, trying to hide the heat rising in her cheeks.

“Would you like an aperitif or shall we go straight for some wine?” Serena asks, but there’s almost a strained politeness to her voice.

Bernie doesn’t want to drink much, not with the very real possibility that she might say something she regrets so opts for wine, at least then she can pour her own. Serena merely nods and studies her own menu. The waiter comes and goes, Serena picking a Shiraz, Bernie presumes.

He returns with the drinks and takes their orders, all the time both are sat in silence, just the wrong side of uncomfortable.

“Are you –” “Sorry, I –”

They both start to talk at once then chuckle and Bernie offers Serena the floor.

“Are you, I mean, is everything okay, Bernie. With you? Or, you know, with…us?”

“I’m fine, yes, just been a bit of a hectic time you know?” Serena nods. “And why would there be a problem with us? Unless there is for you? I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable with…well with the kiss. But I thought it was fine, after we talked?”

“I’m not sure it was fine, not really. Because we didn’t _talk_ , I was trying to tell you one thing and you decided something else. Can you honestly say that saying no more about it was really for the best?”

“I,” the conversation isn’t what she was expecting and she hasn’t prepared herself to talk emotions. “What were you trying to tell me?”

“That although you’d frightened me, it was the good sort of frightening. When you don’t quite know what the future might hold but you want to find out. The anticipation before you go into a tricky surgery but the results will be amazing. I’m not one to shy away from something because it scares me. And now can I ask you something. Why did you think it was best?”

Bernie has to take a moment to process what Serena has just said and get her own response in order.

“I guess I assumed it was all, you know, heat of the moment. That you’d come to regret it, even if not then, you would eventually. We were – are – such good friends and I didn’t want to ruin that.”

“And what about now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you still think it was the right thing to do? For us to go back to friends and try and ignore how we felt about each other?”

“I – I don’t know. Are you trying to say–”

“That all these weeks all I’ve been able to think about is what could have happened, and wonder why you wanted to put it all behind you.”

“I didn’t, Serena, I really didn’t. All I’ve done since then is scold myself for being an idiot and shutting it down.”

She can’t quite believe the route this conversation has taken, but somehow she finds her bravery and reaches over to take Serena’s hand.

“Can we try that conversation again? I’m sorry I assumed you were…” _Not interested in me? Not able to make your own decisions?_

“Straight?” Serena finishes for her and she shrugs. “Well so did I until not that long ago.”

Serena sighs and chews her lip for a moment. “I’ve always known I like men, I never stopped to wonder why I admired so many women as well. I wouldn’t have called it attraction or even considered a romantic relationship until…you. And yes it was frightening, because I was seeing myself, and my entire life and interactions with people, in a different light. But that was _my_ problem, not yours, and it’s not even a problem. Like when you’ve been seeing everything through sunglasses and you take them off and everything is the same but a slightly different colour?”

Bernie tries to nod along but she’s not been listening since Serena had said she was attracted to her.

“Sorry I’m wittering now but what I’m trying to say is that I know what I want Bernie, and that’s you. Us. This,” she gestures between them with her free hand and squeezes tighter with the one interlinked with Bernie’s. “If…if that’s what you want as well.”

A weight that no amount of massage or spa therapy could ever budge vanishes from Bernie’s shoulders and she smiles at Serena through her fringe.

“Yes, more than anything.”

At this their food arrives, and although the silence returns it’s an anticipation, rather than a tension and their eyes frequently meet, eliciting shy smiles from both of them. Soon they’ve finished and the waiter has cleared their dessert plates and is offering them coffee.

“Actually, I do seem to remember something about a walk around the grounds?” Bernie suggests and Serena grins.

“Definitely could do with stretching my legs.”

They thank the waiter and stand, and as they move to leave, Bernie cautiously tangles her fingers with Serena’s. She finds no hesitation and relishes in the contact, rubbing gently over her knuckles.

There is a gentle breeze in the air, fresh and welcoming. The grounds are lit with paths through the shrubs, flowers in full bloom but Bernie barely notices it, too focussed on the woman walking with her. They come to a halt at an ornamental pond, with water features bubbling in the background.

“I can’t believe I was so daft,” Bernie murmurs, almost to herself but Serena chuckles.

“I think we both were, but we’re here now,” she takes a step closer to Bernie and she’s reminded of that day on the theatre floor, where all she could see and think was Serena. She’s less hesitant now, but less desperate too and she is met by Serena’s lips, soft and warm. She sinks into the kiss, losing all sense of time.

She pulls away, only for air and sees Serena’s eyes wide with desire.

“Shall we…” she starts, but isn’t sure where she’s going with it. Serena nods and leans in conspiratorially.

“We will have to thank whoever made the mistake and gave us a room with only one bed.”

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i'll let you're imagination fill in what happens later my muse never really likes to write smut so i'll leave it to the experts haha

**Author's Note:**

> The second half will be done by next Sunday I promise because if I write it in here you can hold me accountable


End file.
